A Brief Encounter
by fembuck
Summary: What would have happened if Ginger hadn’t intruded on Pam and Sookie in the washroom at Fangtasia? Episode 9 - Plaisir D'Amour SookiePam, PamSookie, femslash


**Title:** A Brief Encounter  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** True Blood  
**Pairing:** Pam/Sookie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
**Summary:** What would have happened if Ginger hadn't intruded on Pam and Sookie in the washroom at Fangtasia?  
**Note:** Story takes place during the washroom scene in episode 9, "Plaisir D'Amour"  
**Apology:** This story was written in a rather inebriated state, so I hope that it makes sense.

---

Sookie thinks that there is something magnetic about Pam … and then finds herself bending forward, swaying slowly towards the blonde, invisible forces with Latin names tugging her into the blonde.

Pam's lips are blood red (which Sookie can't help but find perfect and intoxicating, in a slightly terrifying way) and when those lips curve up into a small, amused smile, Sookie can't help but think of plump, glistening strawberries, and wonders if Pam's lips taste as sweet as they look.

"_I'm beginning to understand why everyone's making such a fuss about you."_

Pam's voice rustles over her like gently breaking waves, enveloping her, wrapping around her, both exhilarating her and making her shiver with the fear of possibility.

Pam doesn't blink as she regards Sookie, and Sookie finds herself self-consciously licking her lips.

Pam is studying her, observing her … hunting her, and Sookie feels like prey (a strange, new – and likely not long lived – sort of prey that stares into the mouth of the snake and then runs towards it).

Sookie's eyes close as Pam leans towards her, her heart pounding in her chest like a Djembe as the blonde's face gets closer and closer.

Sookie can smell Pam's perfume (or perhaps it's just Pam herself), and the aroma makes her head swim.

She blinks, and for a moment is convinced that she is going to fall down.

When Sookie's mind clears a little, Pam's face is almost directly beside hers, and all that Sookie can see is veil of blonde hair.

Somehow, Sookie knows, is completely certain that Pam's body _isn't_ actually touching hers, but she can _feel_ the blonde against her; the brush of her thighs, the press of her hip, the swell of her breasts … Pam, everywhere, making her body shiver and tingle.

Sookie hears Pam breathe in, and before she can form a thought or even gasp, she feels Pam's nose grazing against her cheek, rubbing softly, curiously, perhaps even playfully before it skitters away.

Sookie's lips part to protest, already missing the press of Pam's flesh against her own, even though she knows she shouldn't.

The words never make it past her lips.

Pam's lips are cool (which she's used to), and full and soft (which is new) when they press against Sookie's. The caress is soft, gentle, but not hesitant. Tender as they are, Pam's lips are certain, and precise even if they are lacking in force. She is kissing Sookie exactly the way she wants to be kissing her, exactly the way that will get her what she wants, and it's working.

Without thought, Sookie's lips part, and a warm breath of contented air escapes her before Pam's tongue enters her mouth, while one of her hands moves to Sookie's hips and the other moves behind her neck to support it.

The kiss is deep now, seemingly endless, and Sookie has no idea what is up and what is down, or where she is, or how long she's been there.

All she knows is Pam's kiss … until it's gone, and the only thing left caressing her lips is the centrally controlled air, swirling and tumbling into the bathroom from the vents outside the door.

"I think I may have to make a fuss about you too," Pam drawls, intense blue eyes staring at Sookie unblinkingly with the focus of a hawk.

Sookie licks her lips and swallows.

Pam walks slowly out the bathroom. Sookie knows she could move faster, much, much faster, but she also knows that Pam wants her to watch her leave, that Pam _knows_ that Sookie will _want_ to watch her leave.

Sookie does not disappoint. Helplessly her eyes trail after Pam, her heart thundering beneath her breast as she watches Pam's hips sway gently, purposefully, sensually as strides away.

Sookie clenches her fingers, and to her surprise finds that she is clutching a small pile of clothes.

They're Pam's clothes, the ones the vampire wanted her to change into.

Sookie had been opposed to the idea when Pam first entered the restroom, far preferring her blood stained dress to dominatrix leather. Sookie doesn't know if it is the lingering sensation of Pam's lips on her own, or the cool air circulating through the washroom making her shiver, but she finds that she is no longer hesitant to accept Pam's gift.

Sookie looks down at the clothes in her hand, and then rests them on the corner of the sink. She twists her hands behind her and begins to remove her bra and free her (now with 100% less vampire) cleavage.

Sookie watches as her ruined dress falls to the floor and pools around her ankles. She reaches for the neatly folded dress resting on the edge of the sink and opens it up.

She thinks about the way Pam had walked out of the washroom, how she had put on a show for her knowing that Sookie would enjoy it.

She wonders if Pam will enjoy she show she is about to put on when she walks out of the washroom in the blonde's borrowed dress.

She hopes Pam will … and tries not to wonder about that.

The End


End file.
